


This is not a hotel

by With_love_from_lahey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Isaac, Alpha Isaac Lahey, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/With_love_from_lahey/pseuds/With_love_from_lahey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac thought, maybe for just one moment, things would be easy.</p>
<p>That is, until Stiles walked in the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is not a hotel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [voidedfox](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=voidedfox).



> Promo prize for the lovely voided fox it kind of took its own direction. Wrote it as kind of a little one shot, its not betad so be gentle.

           

Isaac knew deep down he wasn't exactly the most run of the mill Alpha. But he also did all he could to run his pack in a way the alpha's before him would have liked. Scott had been gone for almost two years now, the accident still running in Isaac's mind over and over sometimes. They had lost them both that night, Scott and Derek, leaving the power of the red eyes to go no where but to Isaac. He had built his pack from them, had seen the mistakes that his former's had made and learned from them. No longer was the bite pushed on others to build a pack, to seek power. Instead Isaac offered solace and safety to Omegas, building his pack far more easily like that. It was a win win, the omegas needed safety and pack, wanted to be betas. And Isaac refused to bite others, so in time, they found themselves from being a small misfit pack of an Alpha, a banshee, and a kitsune. To being a full fledged pack, twenty in their rankings. And Isaac thought, maybe for just one moment, things would be easy.

 

That is, until Stiles walked in the door.

 

He sighed, he didn't like omegas thinking they could just walk into his den uninvited and normally, well always really no one ever dared. Isaac may be calm and quiet but he's known for not being even tempered when it came to things like the safety of his pack. He growled as he approached the other, a kid really barely as old as Isaac himself. The boy was covered in something, sometime lingering in his scent, something coating his wolf like a black cloak, dampening it. Weighing it down.

 

He vaguely thought it reminded him of the Kira's scent, but Darker, more broken. "Can I help you?" Isaac growled out as he approached the omega, red eyes staring at the boy who simply wore a smirk in exchange, staring up at Isaac.

 

"Yep." The other said in reply, popping the p in one of the most obnoxious ways Isaac has ever heard. It sent a bit of a shiver down his spine though, for some unknown and asinine reason. Isaac blamed his wolf, blamed the fact that none of his pack had been into a heat for months and to be honest Isaac sucked at dating. So maybe, just maybe he was a bit... frustrated and the way this boy kept licking and chewing on his lips left him unsettled. He wasn't completely paying attention when the boy spoke up again. "....-So I need a pack apparently. I mean personally I'm not exactly you're average omega and I Don''t really think I need a pack, no big brut of an alpha telling me what to do, no siree but I guess with my heat being due soon I should at least you know find some den to hide out in so that those creepers from the alpha pack don't fuck me to death."

 

Isaac choked on his own spit.

"What?" he managed to croak out. Before he cleared his throat and stood taller, no this would not happen, he would not revert to being a scrambling teenager once more. But still the idea of an omega or beta in heat in his den once more was comforting. All his betas had gone through theirs and been bred by their mates. Isaac wasn't the type of alpha to demand to breed the bitches in his pack but normally they would beg to blow him, to appease the part in them that knew deep down they were being let out of giving something that Isaac had every right to take. It wasn't as good as thrusting deep into someone's wet hole and making them so full they whimpered and pleaded while his knot sealed them together. But it was something. He blinked up at Stiles who was smirking still. "I don't take in omegas for safe haven temporarily. I take in omegas to become betas you can't just stay here through your heat we aren't a hotel." He ground out even though Stiles could surely smell the lust on him.

The omega shrugged. "Fine have it your way but I mean it's due in literally hours so... maybe I could just.. hang out for a bit?" He said with a wink but it was obvious the smart mouthed boy wasn't anticipating being told no. "It would be a shame for the alpha pack to you know, break this body wouldn't it? Alpha lahey?" He asked with a cock of his head, but his demeanor was strange, he acted as if he knew more about Isaac than others. He stepped forward as he drug a hand down Isaac's chest. "You wouldn't want to be wasteful would you?" He asked, golden hues staring up at Isaac's red ones, the omega's pupils a bit blow.

Fuck, Isaac thought, this kid didn't have hours, he had minutes and he knew it. He knew he was running out of time and that's why he just waltzed in. Isaac growled low in frustration. He didn't like being put on the spot and he didn't like being put in a position where he couldn't make his own choices without his instincts screaming to take over. It didn't seem fair. But still there was this boy standing there, petting his chest now, preening and trying to appease to the alpha. The omega whimpered and for a moment he went still, something it appeared he didn't do often. There was genuine fear in his eyes; fear of being hurt but more so, fear of being turned down.

"Besides" stiles finally managed out, his bravado of sarcasm coming back. "Maybe you can convince me to stay you know? Recruit me to enlist." He mumbled but it was obvious Stiles time was running out. That the heat was coming on. He stumbled a bit making Isaac reach out to grab him. "Its good." Stiles managed. "I.. researched, always research.. you're good man, good alpha... picked you." He said as he began to go limp eyes fluttering shut. It was unusual for an omega to pass out as a heat approached, normally it meant it had been a long time, that they were on suppressants and went off of them on purpose. That it would be stronger and more intense than normal. Isaac groaned as he picked up the shorter man and carried him fire man's style to his room back, deeper into the house. He laid the omega on his bed and sighed.

Isaac let him rest, making sure to inform the pack, to ask them to take the pups away for the week, he knew they would learn soon enough once puberty hit but Isaac preferred to let them keep their innocence for now. When the house was cleared out and Isaac knew for sure he had everything to keep the boy going for a few days he sighed. Stiles never mentioned if he wanted to survive the heat, be bred during it. He never...

"Alpha." The sound came out a rasp from down the hall and it made every part of Isaac surge and fight to get to the surface, every part of his wolf tearing and clawing to get to the top, to get to the very edge of his ability to reason. He took a deep breath, shoving his wolf back down before walking to his room, ice water in hand. Isaac barely managed to open the door before he let out a growl.

Stiles laid on the bed, ass in the air, chest pressed to the mattress. Isaac could see his hole, the light trickling wetness there, he could see the other man's cock hard and flushed hanging between his spread legs.

Isaac groaned as he pushed a finger into the boy shuddering at just how hot and wet he was around the digit before he began to work it in and out of him slowly. Stiles keened and mewled under him like a dying man shuddering quietly as Isaac pushed in a second finger. "You know you never did mention that you wanted someone with you during your heat. You simply said you wanted to be here, to .. what did you say hide out?" He asked as he found Stiles prostate rubbing it gently.

The boy wailed and bucked back against Isaac whimpering in need. "Stop it with your head games and just fucking fuck me Isaac." He said, far too casual with the alpha, and again Isaac got the sensation that some how this boy knew him.

He pulled his fingers free tsking at the boy as he pulled his shirt and then his basketball shorts off. "You know you act far too familiar, and you're just a little too coherent for someone in heat." But of course there was no way Stiles was faking a heat, the wetness and the pheromones were truth enough.

Stiles whined before shoving his ass back at him again. "Cmon cmon." He whimpered out as Isaac grabbed the for the lube from his night stand. He wasn't sure how needed it was but to be honest Isaac liked the extra slick, he loved slamming in with little resistance to too tight and too hot. Isaac's hand came over Stiles ass with a crack as the omega arched and hissed.   
"So you going to tell me why you smell like my kitsune?" Isaac asked as he lined up behind Stiles, teasing his hole lightly making the boy gasp and whine again like a desperate puppy.

"Does it really matter?" He asked gripping the blankets and shoving back at Isaac to no avail as the alpha pulled his cock back just enough to tease him again. Stiles whimpered collapsing once more onto the bed. "Nogitsune, never truly left once i was possessed." He mumbled as he rocked his hips.

Isaac pushed into the boy , his head falling back as he pushed inch by inch into him, body quaking with the need, the pent up sexual aggression he's been holding back for years. Stiles wailed the noise falling into a broken and dark howl as he clenched down on Isaac's cock. It didn't take long for Isaac to bottom out and once he did all control was lost.

He fucked Stiles hard and fast, both men panting, the omega keening and scratching at Isaac, begging breathlessly, Harder, faster, please please please until the words finally became screams.

The desperate noises escalating until suddenly Stiles was clenching over and over, sobbing into the sheets. "knot me alpha; please oh god knot me .. need it neeed it .. fuck need it." He chanted like it was a secret religion, like he had converted to being a monk in the temple of Isaac's cock. Isaac snorted at the thought as he slammed deep into Stiles and left his cock botom out, groaning as he rocked his hips into him.

"So damn good." Isaac said with a growl, panting as he began to twitch inside the boy. He forgot once more to ask about the shot, or if Stiles was planning on being bred with pups, as his knot swelled slowly expanding deep into Stiles hole. He could feel it pushing at Stiles body forcing the omega to accept him, to take it all and then some. He groaned before the nose became a howl as he shot cum deep into Stiles' body.  
  
Stiles keened, cum splattering Isaac's sheets as he collapsed forcing Isaac to lay with him, turning them on their sides. "I missed you." Stiles managed, confusing the out of breath alpha. "After the nogitsune, I had... I had them take your memories, had them make you think that Allison died in a wreck. Had them make you think Scott and Derek died in a plane crash." He mumbled low as Isaac began to growl confused and furious that he couldn't pull out that he was vulnerable. "I had to see you. " Stiles continued his words sounding drugged from the heat. "I was going to come before but I just kept wussing out and when I knew the heat was coming you're the only one I trusted Isaac." He continued. "I know you don't remember me and that's for the best but just know..." He shook his head and sighed. "I'm sorry." He finally finished.

Isaac laid confusing but no longer angry as he stared at the moles on the back of stiles shoulders, trying to remember. "I don't... I can't." He struggled with his words. "I can't remember you." He finally admitted before letting out a slow breath. "But maybe.. if you don't want me to remember who you were you.. you could make sure I never forget who you are now."


End file.
